<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Is Red by waywardrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175147">Everything Is Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose'>waywardrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and The Devil [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Stand Alone, Teeth, biting ideation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He dreams about it, where everything is red and frightening and sweet and thick. But above all, it’s red.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and The Devil [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Is Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked: I love your writing!!! Do you have any thoughts on vampire Kylo sensually playing with you with his teeth? Like drags them over you while massaging you or making out with you? Any fun vampire HCs you have, really??</p>
<p>WR: Do I have thoughts?! No, head empty. <i>YEET!!</i> 😆 Just kidding, darling! 😘 Yes, of course I have vamp!Kylo thots! (Not so much HCs.) I don’t know if it’s fun, per se, but it certainly involves teeth. Let’s play.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loves gently dragging his fangs over your jugular. You tense and gasp and cling to him. Your heart races. He can sense the surge of it.</p>
<p>It’s pure temptation to break the skin and drink you down. Your blood is heady. You remind him of absinthe. There is a sublime euphoria in your veins.</p>
<p>There is beauty, too. And life.</p>
<p>When it’s next to his death—the only gift he can bring you—he trembles. Like you’ll snuff <strike>him</strike> it out.</p>
<p>He runs his hands over your sides, feeling your chest expand with breath.</p>
<p>And he tempts himself as he tastes the delicious tang of your sweat. He smears the taste on the roof of his mouth. He pants against your collarbone. You smell so good.</p>
<p>His teeth ache to sink into you. He knows how your flesh yields. He dreams about it, where everything is red and frightening and sweet and thick. But above all, it’s red.</p>
<p>He kisses your lips, your neck, your chest. He kisses all the way down until you can do nothing but spread your bare thighs.</p>
<p>There are big veins in your inner thighs, too. Here, the scent of your blood mingles with potent arousal.</p>
<p>And there is the temptation again.</p>
<p>Your skin is tender and soft. He kisses your inner thighs, runs his lips over your skin.</p>
<p>You moan his name, and he can’t stop himself. He forces your thighs open to scratch at the silken skin with his teeth. You flex towards his mouth, heels digging into the bed on either side of him. He realizes he could kill you here and now if he tears into you like the beast you don’t know him to be.</p>
<p>He slithers down the bed, kissing your thigh as he goes. He gets to the inside of your knee and nips at the skin. It’s gentle enough not to break skin, but too gentle not to tickle.</p>
<p>You jerk with a laugh. It’s enchanting and distracting. You beg him to stop. He nips again just to bask in your bewitching voice.</p>
<p><em>“Please!”</em> you laugh.</p>
<p>He capitulates and mouths at your other thigh until he reaches your underwear. It’s an exquisite torture to thirst like this, to smell your blood and not drink.</p>
<p>He peels your underwear down and lurches forward. Your heat, your skin, your wetness he can almost taste. So, he lurches forward, deciding to drink of your other delights…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>